1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a game racquet and particularly game racquets that employ collapsible joints and frames.
2. Prior Art
Collapsible game racquets for use in tennis and similar sports have long been proposed. Such racquets consist generally of means permitting detachment of a handle from a head portion, so that the separated components are easier to carry and store than is a one piece racquet. A variety of such racquets have been proposed in the past, but they commonly are complex and expensive. ln addition, many of the collapsible racquets are quite heavy and are not properly balanced as a result of coupling structures used. Furthermore, many of the coupling devices are cumbersome to use. Examples of known collapsible game racquets and associated couplings are found in U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,026,990, (Matson) PA1 1,548,134, (Gallaudet) PA1 1,673,614, (Boening) PA1 1,808,035, (Guenard) PA1 1,832,298, (Greenspan) PA1 2,109,799, (Moore) PA1 2,463,621, (Herzog) PA1 3,679,205, (Finkle, et al) PA1 3,833,218, (Frenkel, et al) PA1 4,007,929, (Figa) PA1 4,052,060, (Balkcom)
These known collapsible game racquets, whether of a folding type or a take-apart type, provide for the handle and racquet head to be connected at a single point, usually at the base of the racquet head, i.e., in the neck formed between the head and the handle. Consequently a very strong, heavy coupling that will prevent twisting between the head and the handle is used. Such couplings are complex, expensive, and cumbersome, and add materially to the weight of the bracket and change the balance of the racquet. Disadvantages may well outweigh the convenience and ease of storage obtained by having a collapsible design. It is believed that a collapsible or take-down game racquet must be simple, easy to operate, and light in weight, yet at the same time be rigid, when assembled, and strong enough to withstand the shocks and twisting forces that are encountered in use in order to be widely accepted. None of the collapsible racquets of the prior art meet all these criteria.